The point of no return
by BidRed
Summary: When Ginny meets her own Angel of music will she have the strength to go past the point of no return, will Harry be able to bring her back to the light will she want to come back, all shall be revealed in this the phantom's opera
1. Default Chapter

(A/N please be open minded to new plots got inspiration from POTO since the new phantom was announced today)  
  
Ginny Weasley was three years out of her Hogwarts days and she was the only Weasley who hadn't entered the buzzing world of the ministry of magic, much to her mothers distress. Ginny had decided she wanted to be in the lime light but unfortunately Ginny lacked the talent to be famous and was resigned to being a meagre personal assistant to the half veela soprano and international sensation "Divine". Divine was the biggest musical sensation to ever hit the wizarding world and with her floor length gold hair and entrancing charms there was only a tiny minority of blind deaf and dumb witches who didn't adore her. Ginny knew she was non-existent beside Divine in everyone's eyes all except that is in Harry Potters. Harry had been an overnight success story, leaving school and joining the England quiditch team and aiding them in securing top place in the world cup all within a few short years. He also had the biggest crush ever on the quietest little Weasley, she was the only one who had remained genuine with him after his already humungous fame sky rocketed even further with his quiditch success. Ron didn't like Harry liking Ginny one little bit, it was his little sister after all. Ron had become an auror with the ministry he was partnered with his wife Hermione. Together they were the most feared aurors in the whole of the wizarding world. On the day we start our story Divine was playing one of her largest ever concerts to date, the world cup stadium was being used to house the diva's performance. It was exactly ten minutes before show time and Ginny was running about frantically making the very last adjustments to everything to ensure that Devine would be in the mood to sing. It wouldn't be the first time Devine had walked out on a national event, she was a rather temperamental starlet. Devine could be put off by anything, a person chewing too loudly, someone over a mile away coughing without covering their mouth. But she could become especially cross if her room was not made up to her exact specifications. The room had to be pink and she had to have a fridge full of strawberry ice cream, she had to have at least a hundred roses and she simply had to have enough space for all her sixty cases and her large entourage of stylists and PR agents. Ginny's current mission involved searching out the little bird who was twittering in the tree near Devine's room disturbing her karma and silence it. Standing at the base of the tree Ginny gazed up at the trees massive height wondering if she should just shoot a flare up and scare the bird away but she had been put under strict orders to not harm the bird or use magic. Devine was often weird, she derived great pleasure from watching her servants toil like muggles. Ginny began shimming up the tree side her bare legs already becoming red with scratches, feeling her weak arms crippling under her own weight. Finally Ginny made it to the top of the tree only for the small bird to flutter away with fright at seeing her. Unfortunately for Ginny the bird in question had been eating a very dodgy cluster of seeds and was feeling unwell because the bird released its ailing bowels onto Ginny's head as it flew away. Soiled and unhappy Ginny slid down the bark of the tree tearing the tender flesh of her legs as she went. Once back on earth Ginny closed her eyes and apparated with a pop back to Devine's changing room. It was pandemonium, Devine was busy hurling dollops of caviar at the mirror because she felt it was lying to her and making her look fatter than she actually was. Ginny ran over to the maddened half veela and raised her hands up in defensive stance "I just read in witches weekly fashion that you were voted the most beautiful creature on this planet.". Devine looked at Ginny her eyes blazing furiously before she registered what she had said, then looking as angelic as a cherub Devine broke into a smile "really? See I knew the mirror was lying!". "Devine sweetie its nearly show time, are you ready?" Ginny breathed relieved at the averted disaster. "Well, yes I suppose, so who famous is going to be there other than me!?" Devine resumed her sulky demeanour. "Well of course all the ministry officials, the world cup winners will be there and I also heard that some of the best witches will be there". Ginny racked her brains she had forgotten to check the guest list and knew that if Devine was not satisfied by the names she would probably not perform. "Will that gorgeous one be there?" Devine's face was pretty once again as she smiled to herself "You know the one I mean, you went to school with him". Ginny perked a brow becoming quite uneasy as she began rearranging the roses "You mean Harry Potter?". "Yeah, I think he should be my next lover, he is so handsome and as famous as me". Ginny restrained a glare at Devine wishing she would keep her paws off her love, sighing Ginny thought how Harry would drop her for Devine in a heart beat. Ginny mumbled something incoherent her face blushing deep red, how could Devine be mooching her man. Devine then sent an exhausted and still sore Ginny on a mission to find Harry and lure him in for her, Devine noted it would be hard for Ginny to lure a man but she was to give it her best shot. Ginny tottered off and found a seat in the wings of the stage that was erected to hold the Diva. Sitting she began playing with her fingers counting them feeling quite jealous of Devine and her awesome talents. Suddenly something odd happened and Ginny found herself drifting off into a sleep in her seat unable to keep her lids parted any further. Ginny dreamed a man in his mid twenties standing over her , leaning down to kiss her, his dark hair masking his face fully. Ginny awoke abruptly during the midway point of Devine's concert, very much alone. Ginny gasped slightly her cheek still warm from where his lips had rested so lightly. Devine was stood centre stage wearing a dress of silver making her seem only more heavenly, her arms out spread Devine threw her voice to the heavens much to the pleasure of the massive audience who cheered her. Ginny rubbed her head wondering what just caused her to fall asleep like that. Ginny let out a small yelp as she felt arms slide about her chest pulling her back against a solid frame. Ginny turned and smiled warmly "Hi Harry" their lips met briefly, "I missed you where have you been all day?". Harry pulled Ginny round so that they were facing properly, bending down Harry picked Ginny up off her feet and swung her to the left before lowering her down for another kiss. As their lips parted Harry responded "Oh I was busy you know, official Harry business!". Harry tilted his head to the side masses of his dark hair hiding his eyes from hers. Ginny loved how Harry was now, ever since Harry had left Hogwarts and people stopped attacking him and trying to raise the dark lord Harry seemed a lot happier and much more care free. "Oh Harry business I see, well must be top secret I won't pry any further, well I am on an official Ginny mission, keep her royal highness over there happy till clocking off time" Harry began pouting like a surly five year old who has just been told he is not getting a cookie.  
  
"Oh her, your other boyfriend!" "I am sure she would much rather have you as her boyfriend Mr Potter!" Ginny's hands roamed playfully through Harry's dark hair curling and unfurling it about her fingers. "Huh well you tell her I don't like other guys so she is out of luck" at this Harry kissed Ginny again this time his tongue managed to navigate its way past Ginny's protective lips to her mouth. Ginny began to sag in Harry's arms like a limp doll her muscles releasing the heavy tension they had been carrying all day. But just as Ginny was really starting to appreciate the kiss the music on stage went dead and screams began erupting from the crowd. Harry wheeled around pulling his wand out and ran forward onto the stage closely followed by Ginny who ran to an almost hysterical Devine. The source of the screams from was the terrified witches and wizards being hit and knocked out by the falling lighting equipment Harry acting more quickly than any other wizard lifted his wand and shouted "Winggardium leviosa!" and thrust his wand forward causing the lighting equipment to become static in the air and unmoving. Guiding the wailing Devine off the stage Ginny patted Devine's back saying "Its ok Harry is taking care of it" in mid wail Devine stopped sniffing and asked "Harry Potter?". "Yes" Ginny answered rather cautiously. "Oh how fabulous Harry my hero, do get him to come see me in my room!" Devine seemed to cheer up considerably at this point. Ginny's features darkened knowing that Devine was probably planning to seduce Harry and that even despite how many times Harry had professed to her that Devine was practically a man he would be immersed by Devine's beauty and fall for her.  
  
Once they reached the changing room Devine began running around madly looking for her silver halter neck hurling her other expensive dresses around like rags in her mad scramble. Ginny went into the next room to give Devine some privacy, sitting down comfortably into the chaise long Ginny pulled out a nail file and began trying to touch up her un-manicured nails. The room she was the adjoining Devine's room and was meant for the understudy, but since Devine had never missed a performance and since nobody had the skill to understudy her, the room remained empty. The room was decorated in warm gold colours with lacy trimmings all over. The wall furthest away from Ginny had a mirror along the full length of it, obviously to cater to any stars vanity. Ginny looked at the mirror breathing heavily, the reflection looking back at her upset her a lot, unglamorous little shorts showing off short legs and a quiditch top of Harry's three sizes too big, her hair falling loosely in masses of curls, which she had been too tired this morning to get rid of. Then as if someone was enchanting the mirror it began to change and move, its glassy face rippling and ballooning out of the wall. Ginny sat up on the sofa her hands rising up protectively, wishing she had picked up her wand as the mirror moved towards her threatening to engulf her. But as the mirror seemed to be able to reach no further it retracted sharply back into the wall and beyond leaving a tunnel through the mirror. Ginny got up and gingerly walked over to the tunnel wishing she wasn't so damn curious, then without warning a bright light shot out of the tunnel hitting Ginny full in the face and knocking her back off her feet. Instead of meeting the cold hard floor Ginny met the strong arms and a voice gentler than any angels yet somehow retaining a masculine tone. It was as if Ginny was floating on the clouds wind rushing through her hair and lifting her up to a higher plain of existence. The words he had spoken had transported her away, not sure if she was under a spell Ginny simply didn't care, she felt wonderful. She was back on her feet but every step was light and made her feel free, she was walking down the tunnel led by her companion with the heavenly voice whose hand held her so tightly she was sure nobody could get her from him. The man before her was cloaked and hooded, she could not make out any of his features but she knew he was strong, she could feel it pulsing off him. Suddenly the man had stopped and he was facing her but again his face was still hidden, wrapping his arm about her waist he pulled Ginny close whispering again in her ear "Come with me.". Ginny nodded overwhelmed with an urge to please this man anyway possible and to do whatever he said, then the arm tightened and the man's other arm scooped up Ginny's legs and carried her onward. Ginny lay warm and safe in his embrace her head cradled on his shoulder her fingers buried deep into the soft black cloth of his robe. Ginny broke her gaze from his dark face to look at the bright light emitting from the end of the tunnel and Ginny had a strange sense this was almost like a rebirth for her. Stepping through into the light was refreshing but as Ginny's eyes became adjusted to the light she could see where they where. The room was a cavern built out from glittering rock and the whole hall was lit with glowing floating candles like they had at Hogwarts. There was a huge organ that took up one whole side of the vast wall and Ginny boggled at how any human could play it. There was also another room Ginny could see in the distance, she assumed this must be his bedroom. There were various instruments about the room and one in particular that Ginny thought was stunning. A huge golden harp glittered and twinkled in the light, there were cherubs and angels lining the top of the harp and all the way down the backboard. The strings seemed to be made of silver and gold that glimmered with jewels. The man seeming to see what Ginny's eyes where gazing at snapped his fingers and the harp sprung into life the angels coming alive to sing an accompaniment more lovely than anything Ginny had ever heard. The man carried Ginny through the cavern before placing her down by the organ, looking her up and down the hooded figure seemed to think that her attire was hardly appropriate in the presence of such loveliness. Waving his hands in front of him Ginny felt a rush of air pass over her and found a pearl white silk gown slipping over her, her other clothes gone from her body. The neck of the dress dipped down low at the bust then high over her shoulders and down the back in a long flowing layers of silk. Ginny blinked a few minutes surprised and shocked that he had not used a wand, he would have to be a very powerful wizard not to need the aid of a wand for casting spells. Opening his arms wide again the man pushed his cloak back like tail coats and sat down at the organ, holding his hands over the organ suddenly the keys furthest away sprang into life and the organ began making a melodic and powerful tune all before his hands touched the board. Placing his left hand down on the organ he began playing madly his hand flying over the keys possessed. Lifting his other hand up he pointed it at the other instruments and without warning the massive cellos, flutes, violins, percussions and pianos erupted in song accompanying him beautifully. Ginny stepped back awed by the beauty of the orchestral composition. Standing there it was like having every perfect note flow through her and hit her soul hard. Without warning her music maker turned and held his right hand up his gloved palm facing her , suddenly a wave of warmth hit her whole body. Almost like dye filtering through water colouring her and changing her completely she could feel the heat affecting her. It took a hold of her at the base of her diaphragm and led her forward so she was standing close to the man, then not of her own accord Ginny's lips parted and a strange voice came from her, not quite her own. The voice came from a place deep within Ginny's soul she never even knew existed, the voice was soft like seraphim and louder and with more resonance than any divas. The man moved his fingers manipulating her voice as he pleased making her go higher and higher in pitch, performing astounding scales of pitch to show how brilliant he could make her. Ginny began feeling dizzy from lack of oxygen and could feel her wind pipe stretching to accommodate her rather painfully. Raising all his fingers Ginny found herself throwing herself forward with effort to hit a painful E sharp and hold it for as long as humanly possible. Closing his hand he released the magical grip he had on her. Ginny fell forward from the strain and straight into his soothing arms which picked her up like she were a feather. Waving a dismissive hand towards the instruments they all fell silent, all apart from the piano and harp which played a slow romantic tune mostly made up of long rolling cords. Walking swiftly into the next room the man stopped a moment and lifted a hand waving it in front of him the room became dimly lit by the large candelabras around the perimeter of the room. Ginny's eyes opened to look at the room, she caught her breath sharply , the room was amazingly beautiful. There was a large oval shaped bed in the centre of the room draped in silk and organza curtains falling from the high ceiling in bright and hot shades of red. To the left of the bed was a massive fireplace that could easily have at least twenty people stand in it un-cramped and the fire was blazing a furious inferno. The other side of the bed there was a glass table set with silverware and two silver seats. Just beyond the bed was a large raised bathtub off the floor with a pearl basin and golden legs. It seemed extremely deep and had little marble steps leading up to it, large silver ornate dolphins rose from the bath on either side obviously taps. The man looked down at Ginny his face still hidden by the darkness but she could tell he wasn't smiling, she knew he was looking at her with desire. Feeling quite exposed by the pearl white dress Ginny rested a protective hand over her bosom, a little fear creeping into her heart at this elusive man. Seeming to understand he carried Ginny over to the bed the curtains pulling back of their own accord and the red satin spread pulling back invitingly. Laying Ginny onto the bed the man pulled back and lifted his hands up to the neck of his cloak and unfastened it, dropping it to the ground. He stood before her wearing a black suit tailored to his body to show his muscular physic. Lifting his hand up to his hood he stopped momentarily and spoke to Ginny "are you sure you want to see this, once we start this we have to play it through". Ginny entranced again by him raised herself up on the bed and knelt forward placing her hands on his hood and helped him to pull it off. Ginny breathed deeply as did the man, the black velvet hood now in her hands she looked upon his face. Dropping the hood down her hands found his, strong and warm. Lifting her hands up to his face he placed them on his cheeks and Ginny gently stroked them her heart thumping in her chest from the adrenalin pumping about her. Again she felt the heat hit her body and take a hold of her again and she was no longer acting of her own will but something stronger. Then his lips were coming towards her and this man was kissing her rather passionately. Drawing back he studied her face and she in turn studied his. He had deep emerald eyes that burned with a fiery intensity that she had never seen before and stood out strongly against his fair skin. His bright blonde hair was slicked back against his head but already a few stray stands were forward in his face. His jaw line was very strong and defined his perfect face beautifully. Ginny thought it was like being in the presence of an angel his beauty hurt her eyes in a way no man ever had. Pushing Ginny backwards onto the bed he lay on top of her for a long moment neither of them speaking or moving, simply savouring the sensation of their closeness. Moving a few of her red curls from her face he broke their silence with his melodic voice "My sweet Virginia, you're my muse and I want to be yours but you have to love me, purely and truly" Ginny blinked wondering how he knew her name then became more concerned by the fact he wanted her to love him. "Who are you ..?" Ginny quizzed. "Simply someone who loves you Virginia, someone who wants to see you get all your dreams, someone who knows your worth so much more, I have watched you, ever since you went to work for Devine." Ginny shifted under his weight not finding it rather soothing at the same time trapping. "Let me love you Virginia, Harry is going to betray you, he doesn't deserve you my little angel". Ginny gasped trying to sit up thinking suddenly of Harry and how much she loved him "Harry loves me, he would never!" the man placed his finger to Ginny's lips silencing her. "Ah but my love he already has and will again, do you wish to see his infidelity?" not waiting for an answer the man waved his hand at the mirror on the wall nearest and it began flashing and projecting an image of Harry and Hermione. The mirror showed Harry and Hermione just after Hermione and Ron's wedding still in their wedding robes, walking together towards the a door. Once they went through the door Ginny recognised it as the enclosed garden near the castle where Ron and Hermione had been married. The images on the mirror were suddenly thrown forward into the room to play out like holograms of her two dear friends. Immediately Harry and Hermione were entangled in each others arms with a kind of mad desperation that seemed to consume them both. Still dressed they were both on the ground having brutal and passionate sex that Ginny and Harry had never shared, theirs had always been tender. Ginny couldn't turn away from the sight of her beloved Harry taking her sister in-law. A sick nauseous feeling cramped up her stomach as she watched Harry and Hermione finish their little act with triumphant and animalist grunts. The man looked at Ginny with tears in his emerald eyes, Ginny knew he felt her pain and Ginny knew he hated showing her that "My love I could kill Harry for doing that to you. I love you and you didn't deserve that". Dropping his blonde hair onto her chest he began sobbing "Please forgive me for showing you that, I should have protected you from that.". Petting his head Ginny lifted his face up with her hands and kissed him gently, feeling herself overwhelmed by his fierce love and adoration for her. Kissing back the man pushed Ginny's head back into the bedding his hands running up her ribs to under her armpits. Ginny paused kissing him causing him to pull back "What's your name?". The man smiled broadly and with a glimmer in his eye replied "I am Eric" closing his eyes he continued to kiss Ginny in a loving manner. There was no time constraints on them he thought so why not take things slowly. As Eric pulled Ginny under the covers of the bed the curtains of their own accord again closed sealing them away from the outside world and the candles as if on queue dimmed out.  
  
Back in the dressing room Devine had found her most attractive dress and was looking stunning her blonde hair pinned up in elegant curls her face made up perfectly. Knowing that Ginny could easily spoil things between her and Harry she walked over to the door that Ginny had gone through and locked it. Heading back over to her bed she sat herself down spreading her legs provocatively and gazed at the door willing Harry to come through it. Surely enough Harry burst through the door his wand still raised his face flushed from excitement the look of shock on his face when he saw Devine was priceless. He looked as if he was about to have a nose bleed from excitement. Restraining himself and gathering composure Harry spoke shakily "Um Miss Devine, where is Miss Weasley?". Slightly irked that he had asked about Ginny first Devine turned on all her veela charms and got up walking over to Harry her hips swaying to their own little tune. Wrapping her arms about his neck Devine pressed her cheeks to Harry's moaning loudly "OH Harry ! your such a hero, I was so scared!". Harry blushed furiously and began squirming backwards to get out of her vice like grip, she was so strong for someone so skinny. "Huh not really, so um where did you say Ginny was?" He successfully managed to shake Devine off this time and darted around behind a chair to keep some distance between them. Devine not deterred got up and then placed her hands on her hips going forward "Harry what's the matter, don't you like half veela?" . "Um no they are great its just I am worried about Ginny". At this Devine the diva lost her temper and lunged forward at Harry "What is so amazing about Ginny!?" Harry dropped and rolled seeing the mad woman come leaping at him . Devine soared over Harry and into the next wall with a thunderous crash. Turning Harry apologised and decided to check the room next door since Ginny had said that was where she worked a lot since it was vacant. Trying the door he found it locked and cursed then looking at the unconscious diva he assumed she had locked it. Pulling out his trusty wand Harry pointed it at the lock "Alohamora". The door swung open and Harry went in but Ginny wasn't there but her bag was there on the floor. Knowing something must be up Harry looked around the room but it seemed very ordinary and there was nothing wayward about it. Harry went back to Devine worried and picked her up shaking her awake "Devine where is Ginny she wasn't in that room!?". Devine's eye focused she spoke incoherently "Oh I locked her in there she should be there , little meddler". Harry dropped Devine back to the floor with a clunk and went back to the room and searched it inch by inch but there was nothing. Harry looked boggled and slowly backed out the room wondering where the hell Ginny was. 


	2. Back to the light

(A/N this is a labour of love this fic and I am strained for time so be gentle R/R please, will make according changes thanks for the support I have had already, I promise in future chapters you will have the famous disaster )  
  
The room was becoming brighter and the light was streaming through the tinted curtains onto Ginny's face and through her closed lids, penetrating the deepest parts of her dreams. Stretching in a cat like manner Ginny rolled her small frame over, heaving the silky sheets with her reaching her arm out to the figure laying beside her, thinking it Harry.  
  
"Oh I had the most fantastical dream, I was swept away by this amazing man to this secret place where I sang with a voice more brilliant than Devine" expecting Harry to hit her in the face with a pillow Ginny was surprised when Eric from her dreams rolled over his face still sleepy and instinctively pulled her into his arms embracing her. "It was no dream my love, you are still here with me".  
  
Ginny thought she would feel horror but instead she felt a sort of safety with him, since she knew he would never harm a hair on her head and gently eased herself into his arms happily. Remembering Harry Ginny began feeling uneasy again, she remembered how last night she had discovered how Harry had betrayed her and Ron with Hermione. Ginny turned moving away from the safety of Eric's arms. Eric blinked curious after Ginny wondering if maybe he had done something wrong.  
  
"Virginia ?" Eric moved over so that he could hug her soft back pressing his head into the curve at the nape of her neck "Tell me what troubles your mind".  
  
"...Nothing..I am just wondering what I will tell everyone when I return to the normal world" Ginny lied, she couldn't bare it to hurt this sweet man by telling him she was so in love with Harry and could barely function from her broken heart.  
  
Eric smiled pulling Ginny to him "That will be simple, you went to see your music teacher who has decided you need to devote more time to your own career than that wailer Devine's".  
  
Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Eric handsome smiling face her lips bending into a smile "What do you mean my own career, don't I need talent to be a diva".  
  
Stroking Ginny's surprised face Eric paused "What was last night then if not talent?".  
  
"You charmed me to sing like that!" Ginny protested "I can't sing like that unless it is you helping me"  
  
"No Virginia, I merely released all your pent up anxieties to allow you the freedom to let your soul speak"  
  
Ginny blinked resting her hand on his for a moment "You mean that was me singing, no a spell?".  
  
Nodding in response to her question Eric leaned forward kissing Ginny warmly on the mouth, sighing into the kiss Ginny couldn't believe that she was kissing him this way, she knew she loved Harry but Eric evoked emotions in her she never knew possible. Ginny allowed her wandering hands to go beneath the material of his shirt and press against the warm flesh taught and toned. She could feel Eric draw his breath sharply as she did this loving it that she was finally responding to his advances. Last night they had simply laid in each others arms talking all night into the small hours before drifting off. But tonight, Ginny was considering allowing a little more than before to happen.  
  
Suddenly Ginny could feel Eric rolling her small body below his, his kisses raining gently like summer rain over her throat and down to her collar bone where he lingered as if torn between going further down or retreating to the security of her lips. Slowly his blonde head lowered his lips trailing warmth in the their wake. Ginny lay her head back and opened her eyes studying the ornate twists and furls of the silk on the drapes overhead. Eric's kisses caused trembles and waves of anxiety mixed with a dose of pleasure down her spinal cord to her each individual toe. Eric looked up his pale face flushed brightly with excitement a small bead of perspiration on his brow. Holding up his hand Ginny knew he was about to free her of her dress and Ginny broke out of her spell of desire remembering the boyfriend she had back in the real world. "Eric..no, we can't not like this" Ginny sounded so small and childish at this point she was sure Eric would scold her or possibly laugh.  
  
"I understand my angel..I am sorry for pressuring you" Eric pulled back like he had just burned himself and looked away "I just can't control myself when I am with you, you are such a lovely creature".  
  
Sitting up on the bed Ginny threw her arms about Eric's neck "Don't! please Eric you have done me no wrong allow me some time, its all I ask."  
  
"Love me Ginny that's all I ask of you".  
  
For a long moment their eyes held one and others gaze between them there seemed to pass a strange bond of electricity that could easily have shot off sparks. Breaking their trance Eric frowned his handsome face darkening as if someone had just said something to him or he had sensed something.  
  
"Angel, he is looking for you, I better return you to that world but I swear I will come for you again".  
  
Hearing these words Ginny suddenly felt like she could cry she didn't want to leave him, there was something so soothing about his presence that made her want to stay by his side forever.  
  
"Please promise me you won't be too long, I do wish to see you again soon" as if touched Eric smiled warmly and held his hand out to Ginny.  
  
"Come Virginia my angel we must return, take my hand and you will be back". Gazing intently at his hand for a long moment Ginny hesitated before slipping her slender hand into his large one.  
  
A bright flash of light went off and suddenly Ginny found herself in repose upon the sofa she had been on when he had come for her. Looking from side to side he felt a tiny prick on her finger, there was a red rose in her hand that her Eric had left her. Smiling though her blood was staining the petals of the rose Ginny stood up and walked to the door reaching her hand out to turn the knob. Suddenly the door slammed forward and hit her bang on the forehead sending her reeling backwards.  
  
When Ginny next opened her eyes she saw a pair of emerald eyes assuming it was Eric Ginny beamed "Oh my sweet Eric, you have come back already?" but as the rest of her vision came back into focus she could see that it was in fact Harry. Harry didn't look impressed as he picked up Ginny up somewhat roughly by her shoulders. "Gin' where have you been ! I have been searching for you, you have been gone a whole day! And who the hell is Eric??".  
  
Ginny gulped and backed up ever so slightly not prepared to be bombarded with all these questions and she wasn't exactly what to say about Eric, who would believe her and plus she wanted to see Eric again and if their secret got out she was sure they would never meet again. "Oh Harry I just fell asleep it was weird I had a very strange dream, oh well I am back now that's all that matters" Ginny paused "Not that I was ever away I was simply dosing um.in the closet".  
  
Harry eyed Ginny very suspiciously he certainly didn't believe this since Ginny was clearly lying, she never had been good at lying Ginny always had a cute way of letting her nose twitch when she was lying and right now her nose was practically doing a salsa. "Well Ginny if you say so, Devine was furious that you vanished she needed someone to open a bottle of water" Harry broke into smiles recalling the incident, Ginny grabbed this moment to get Harry into a happier mood and off this topic. Lunging forward Ginny threw her arms about Harry's neck smiling angelically.  
  
"Hey what's all this in aid of ?" Harry blinked pretending he was starved of affection.  
  
"Nothing, except you know, I missed you all night you weren't in my dreams!" Ginny replied coyly.  
  
Harry assured that he was her number one again kissed Ginny senseless his hands travelling up and down the length of her ribs. It was at this point Ginny noticed a that the room seemed to become heavier and a pair of weighty eyes were watching them. Knowing it would be a very jealous Eric, Ginny decided it would be wiser to get Harry out of there and back home to their privacy.  
  
"Come on Harry lets go home I am so sleepy, my dreams were wonderful and they kept me up all night" she said rather loudly hopping Eric would hear this and feel slightly appeased. Ginny knew that Eric was very strong, probably much stronger than Harry and in a duel she knew who would be going home in match box.  
  
Harry tugged Ginny's right hand and guided her out of the room and both of them apparated with a pop back to their small cottage together. The fire was crackling away in the hearth and the room was very inviting to Ginny's tired eyes, breaking from Harry's grip Ginny dove onto the nearest sofa and curled up letting her eyes close quickly.  
  
Harry leapt on Ginny instantly his lips pressing hot kisses all over her face between them Harry managed to mumble "You know its not fair, you were away all night and I had to hang around with that man Devine". Continuing with his kisses Harry paused again "You know it wasn't exactly fair, seeing you look so cute at the start of the night and then to vanish like that, getting a man's hopes up, its cruel you know!".  
  
Ginny grinned she knew Harry was clearly in the mood for a little horse- play, opening her eyes Ginny smiled up at Harry "Well what have you got in mind".  
  
Harry smiled shyly looking very school boyish again, "I wanted to give you just a kiss...".  
  
Ginny blushed maybe she had misread Harry's intentions and began feeling guilty for assuming he was just horny when he was trying to be romantic, that was until she suddenly felt Harry's hands down separating her thighs apart and getting onto the wooden floor. Ginny went bright red and put her hand over her mouth to suppress a girlish giggle, there would never be a time when she would not get embarrassed by this. Harry moved with expert skill and speed since this was one of his best techniques which he prided himself on and had perfected practising on Ginny. Before Ginny knew he she could feel the familiar warmth and manipulation between her legs causing her to lean back into the sofa sinking her teeth into her lips. Harry occasionally looked up at Ginny's red blushing face becoming extremely turned on by her mere reactions, this caused him to double his efforts wanting to hear that familiar trembling groan followed by the repeated Oh god oh gods. Then without warning he felt her inner muscles contracting about his tongue telling him that it was mission success then came the heavy panting from Ginny who was looking ever so dishevelled.  
  
Harry climbed back up to kiss Ginny on the lips turned on by the fact she would in fact be tasting herself. Ginny trembling and shaky kissed him back and then began shifting to take her turn on the floor but Harry's strong hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"No honey your so sleepy, I knew that would help make your dreams even better, I'll um sort myself out you get some rest" Ginny couldn't help but smile, Harry was very considerate boyfriend but it was at this moment Ginny remembered what Eric had shown her, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Closing her legs Ginny stood up abruptly pulling her shorts up, Harry looked up at Ginny from the sofa confused, perking a brow over his glasses he smiled "What's the matter?".  
  
Ginny folded her arms and began pacing their small living room her legs still trembling wondering how she would word this or even if she should.  
  
"Harry, who did you loose your virginity to?" Ginny knew that she had thought that they had lost their virginities to one and other but that fact he had slept with Hermione at the wedding meant he hadn't been a virgin when they first made-love.  
  
Harry visibly shrunk in size and was looking down at his knees "what do you mean, you know, to you" . Ginny slipped her hands into her pockets realising he was going to lie about this.  
  
Ginny stopped her fingers came into contact with a vial of something pulling it out she looked at it truth serum, Eric must have known it would come in handy. Ginny looked at Harry with hurt eyes and handed him the serum knowing he would either take it and prove Eric wrong or prove himself a liar.  
  
"Its truth serum take it and then tell me that again".  
  
Harry looked from side to side then hung his head in dejection figuring he wouldn't have to say who he lost it to and opened the vile pouring it down his throat.  
  
"Well Harry did you lose it to me?".  
  
"No".  
  
"Did you loose it to Hermione?" Harry looked horrified by this question thinking to himself the jig was up.  
  
"No" now it was Ginny's turn to look horrified, he had cheated more than once.  
  
"Who Harry?".  
  
Harry looked liked he was trying to fight telling her but eventually caved "Angelina".  
  
Ginny looked like she wasn't comprehending him correctly "You mean Fred's wife".  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ginny then cursed and glared at Harry "What about Hermione?" Ginny was practically hissing her words she was so angry "why did you sleep with her at my brothers wedding?".  
  
Harry felt his stomach knot since he knew he didn't honestly want to give her this answer "I was very horny and she offered it on a plate and I was bored of waiting for you to awaken sexually, also Ron told me she was a great lay, he lied to me".  
  
Ginny decided she needed to be away from Harry for a while, the truth as ugly and she didn't like it one little bit. Moving away from Harry and towards the door to make a getaway Ginny was impeded by Harry disappearing from the sofa to the door thrusting his arms out.  
  
"Ginny please, don't be this way, you know I can't lie and I am telling you I love you Ginny" Harry implored her his green eyes managing to widen and drop like a puppies. Ginny paused resting her weight on her heel, she knew Harry must love her but she couldn't just easily forget this and well it didn't just affect her it was a matter for Ron aswell. But Ginny could already feel her heart breaking and relenting to Harry's strong arms, which had found their way about her waist, after all this was Harry Potter Ginny thought, I was lucky he even noticed me. Taking Harry gingerly in her arms Ginny pressed a small kiss to his cheek, wet from tears.  
  
"I love you Harry, please don't ever hurt me again, I don't think I could cope". Ginny felt so feeble and yet at the same time so scared of loosing him.  
  
Harry nodded desperately his hands massaging Ginny's little shoulders "I love you, your perfect , I don't want to ever be with another".  
  
Ginny smiled but already she felt uncomfortable near Harry and broke out of his grasp and went over picking up her cloak and slung it over her shoulders. Harry's eyes widened with worry thinking Ginny might be running away from him but Ginny answered him before he spoke.  
  
"I'm just going to Devine's house to pick up some notes, I will be back later.." Ginny disaparated quickly leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry crumpled to his knees beating his fists into the ground, how could he have hurt the most gentle creature he had ever met, he felt even worse than the time he tried to strangle Dobby. How could Ginny have known and where had she been the other night. Harry sighed to himself wondering about everything, Ginny was the love of his life. Thrusting his hand into his trouser pocket Harry pulled out a small silver box that held his mother's wedding ring. "This is going to have to wait till she isn't so furious with me".  
  
Ginny appeared silently at Hermione and Ron's house in their main living room, Ginny knew Ron would be at work since Hermione had begun her maternity leave. Walking with the more forceful steps than Voldemort Ginny ascended the stair case leading to Hermione and Ron's room. Bursting through the door Ginny felt a small satisfaction, Hermione who had been taken off guard had leapt like a frightened poodle throwing her talcum power in her own face by accident.  
  
"Oh Ginny you scared me! I'm not sure who I thought you were!" Hermione bubbled laughing now at her own terror.  
  
"Really" Ginny answered in a very monotone as to not betray her emotions.  
  
"What brings you here? Ron isn't home" Hermione went to continue but Ginny waved her hand to silence her and cut in.  
  
"No, its you I have come to see, I found out about you and Harry."  
  
Hermione paled visibly and placed a hand on her fattened stomach "Um Ginny.I'm ...I mean" Ginny again cut her off.  
  
"Yes I know, you had to sleep with your best friend and betray your husband, I really understand" Ginny spoke her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
At this point Hermione did something unexpected she stood up placing her hands on her bulging hips "You know its not just me and Harry's fault, your to blame here too!". Ginny perked a brow in response to this accusation and motioned with her finger by circling it to continue.  
  
"Well if you weren't such a failure and unglamorous girl then Harry wouldn't have been looking around for some action you know!" Hermione was shocked by her own nastiness and paused "Maybe if you tried a little harder with your looks and your carer Harry wouldn't be wanting someone more exciting!".  
  
Ginny was taken aback by Hermione's horrible words and could find no valid response except to lift her wand up and give her the jelly leg jinx. Hermione thumped to the ground loudly glaring up at Ginny Hermione went to speak but Ginny was ahead of her and had used a spell to bind Hermione's lips shut.  
  
"Now you listen to me you bushy haired twit, Harry only went to you because Ron told him you were easy, I won't tell Ron about this since your soon to be mother to a Weasley but believe me if you ever hurt my brother or sleep with my boyfriend again I will hex you so that you can never open your filthy legs ever again!". Ginny wheeled about on her heel and stomped out the room before disappearing with a slight pop.  
  
Ginny reappeared back in her own room and climbed into her bed that was being occupied by Harry. A very naked Harry rolled over and clasped Ginny in his arms and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"Where did you go sweetheart?"  
  
"Just to get some closure, I got it" smiling Ginny thought to herself she would show the world she could be just as exciting and glamorous as any girl or star. "I also got a new music teacher Harry, got my first lesson tomorrow!". 


End file.
